The Lost Girl
by 0Cloudless0
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Star met the boys? Why she decided to stick around? What if the story everybody knows is not true? What if one of the most important characters was hidden? What if Star had a twin? This is her story. The TRUE story...


Hi! So I finally got my first chapter of my first story on fanfiction and I'm pretty excited and hope this turns out well :) hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Lost Boys. I do however own any new and original characters that appear in my story and the plots.

**

* * *

The Lost Girl**

**Chapter 1  
**

_I was fifteen turning sixteen when I ran away from home. I was sixteen when I met __them__ and seventeen when my life changed __forever__. _

_I should start from the very beginning. I was the eldest daughter of two hippies/gypsies, Sunflower and Cloud. I had only one younger sibling, Star, my junior by a half hour. As you can see we're a hippie family, names and all. _

_Which leads me to ask, what do you think my name is? Daisy? No. Bunny? Hell no. Oak? What the hell? Moonchild? That's pretty close. If you were to guess Moon, you'd only be half right. See I was the first born and so my parents decided to name me moon since it was older than a star. But they also decided to name me the Spanish word for moon. They thought it would fit me better. So I was named, Luna. Funny huh? My parents thought it would be __**swell**__ if me and my sis had names that went together, point being that we were twins._

_Although we were twins, we were not identical at all. See, Star has long red, slightly puffy and curly hair with chocolate brown eyes. I, on the other hand, had long, dark brown hair and green eyes. We were fraternal twins. But these were not the only differences between us. Star was what you called "The Good Child." And I was what many called, "The Bad Seed", "The Rebel", and "The Rotten Apple". _

_That too vague? Yeah, I guess so. Well you see, Star was always the perfect child. She did whatever mom and pop said and never questioned it. I, on the other hand, always loved to rebel. It's not that I didn't love my family, but I guess I had my own style of doing things. I wasn't always like this, there was a time when I wasn't very rebellious… _

"Star! Luna! Supper's ready!", a woman of about 25 years of age, with waist length, pin straight, reddish hair and a gypsy/hippie outfit, called into the small forest next to her mobile home. Giggles were heard in the forest. The young woman just called out again.

In the middle of the small forest, were two 4-year-old girls. There was one climbing a tree and the other was just watching her. The one climbing the tree had a gipsy skirt that changed shades from white to midnight blue. She also had an off the shoulders, white shirt, that stopped above her bell, showing her belly button. Her pin straight, dark brown hair was done in two braids. The other girl on the ground, also had a gipsy skirt, but unlike the first girl, hers faded from pink to purple. She had a white tank top and her reddish-brown hair was done in one braid. Both girls had flower crowns to match their skirts and were barefoot.

"Luna, you're gonna fall", called the small red head on the ground.

"No, I'm not. You worry too much, Star. Besides, I want to see the forest from up high", Luna replied as she kept climbing up the tree. "You should come up as well."

"Um. I'm not so sure it's safe, Luna. What if you fall and mama gets mad? Then, we might not be allowed into the forest again."

"She won't be mad at us and I'm not going to fall. In fact, I'm already-wow!", Luna stared in wonder at the forest around her. She stood up straight and grinned in appreciation. "Star, you have to some up here! The forest looks beautiful from here!"

"Really?", Star asked curiously.

"Really!"

With that Star grinned and began to climb up the tree. Once she reached her sister, Luna pulled her up next to her. Once Star stood up next to Luna, she stared in amazement. "Wow, Luna, you were right! It's so pretty!", the two 4-year-olds, stood on the branch of one of the tallest trees in the clearing and tried to sketch the image into their memories.

The forest was still, yet moved at the same time. They could hear every chirp, scuttle, flutter, and squeak the forest supplied. It was like nature's song reaching their ears. They could see just above the canopy of trees. They could see birds landing in their nests to feed their young, squirrels returning with cheeks full of nuts, the small river flowing and crashing in small rapids, and owls could be heard as they awoke for the night. All of these things were beautiful, but nothing could compare to the breathtaking sunset taking place before their eyes. The sky changed and faded into the most beautiful colors. As the sun set, the sky turned to gold, then orange and pink, with small spots of blue and purple. A few stars were visible here and there, as the transition from day into night, had currently taken effect. The two young girls both stood on that branch, with such serene smiles on their faces. Both simply closed their eyes and inhaled nature's fresh air. They reopened their eyes and smiled to each other. It may have been just a small forest, but to the two small girls, it was the world.

"It's so pretty", Star repeated mystified.

"I told you", Luna said smiling at her twin. After a few minutes of sitting up in the tree, the two young girls heard a distant call.

"Oh, these little troublemakers. I wonder where they went?", the young woman asked herself as she walked through the forest. "Luna! Star!"

The two young girls then recognized the voice to be their mother, Sunflower. They quickly climbed down the tree and ran through the forest, looking for their mother. On the way, Luna picked up a few beautiful sunflowers and kept following Star.

"Mommy!", Star shouted as she saw her mother. She ran and hugged her mother's legs as Luna ran and jumped into her arms.

"Oh! There you are!", Sunflower said with humor in her voice. What have you been doing? You're late for supper."

"Sorry, mommy, we got distracted", Star apologized.

"I'm sorry too, Sunflower, it's my fault", Luna said in a small voice.

"Hey! Why do you call me Sunflower? You're suppose to call me mommy"

"I know, but Sunflower sounds prettier, just like you mommy. You're as pretty as a sunflower."

"Aww, you're so sweet little one", Luna's mother said happily and hugged her daughter.

"These are for you, Sunflower", Luna said handing her the sunflowers she had picked up. Sunflower took the flowers and thanked her daughter. Star looked up at her mother and sister hugging and began to feel jealousy of the attention Luna always received.

_This jealousy, this envy, this need to be better is what caused my "Bad Seediness." This is what caused my rebellion. What drove me become who I am. What brought me to __them__. What made me become what. I. Am…._

_

* * *

A/N: This is the first chapter of the story I've had in my head for the past year. If you don't recognize the movie, it is The Lost Boys. Let me know what you think and if I should continue it.  
_


End file.
